EP42: My Way
by HolderOfMyHeart
Summary: Amshel captures Kai and takes him to Diva, who wants to make him a chevalier. Saya is able to get Kai away in the episode but what if... She doesnt? What if Kai remains captive? Would he become a Chevalier? Would he prevail? Find out as this author rewrites Episode 42.. HER way! (This is a fanfic REBOOT for spelling, extra plot details and more!)
1. Prologue

One day when I was watching Episode 42 of Blood Plus... I thought... What would happen if Kai DIDN'T get rescued by Saya and Diva didn't give up sooo easily on the Chevalier idea? Would Kai prevail? Would he become Diva's Chevalier? Would Saya EVER have to fight him? Ooooh the possibilities...

Well I just wanted to test it out in this little installment, and if you like this, check out Blood Child by me! Thanks!

**This story has been updated for Plot/Spelling and Grammar as of 6/26/2015** **I Do Not Own Blood +** **This prologue begins with a recap**

* * *

Prologue: Episode 42, My way :D

* * *

Kai leaned against one of the light towers waiting, "Its about to start.." He said, looking at his watch. "I see it..." Amshel said and Kai looked up in surprise. He backed away from the light tower and Amshel appeared behind him, "I can see your uncontrollable instinct to kill..."

Kai turned around, "I know you...Ugh!" he said, as Amshel came up behind him and grabbed his arm, twisting it back. "Amshel Goldsmith..." He said through gritted teeth. "I met you for the first time when you were traveling through Siberia." Amshel said, still gripping his arm but allowing Kai to straighten up."Kai Miyagusuku..."

"Chevailer..." Kai growled, growing more pissed by the minute. "You are a human, alright. Rushing into battle when you have no chance of winning... I'd like to invite you to meet face to face with her.." Kai blinked in surprise. "Because that is what Diva wishes..." Amshel said with a stern face.

* * *

Kai was sitting on a yellow couch in Diva's trailer. Diva, in her boyish form, sat across the room in a chair. Kai looked up at her staring at him and gave a look of concern. Kai looked away immediately. "I wanted to see you..." she said, and Kai looked back at her.

"Oh yeah?" He replied with a cold stare. "But.. Kai you sure don't look happy to see me.." Diva said with a pout. "I'm not..." he said, still with his cold look. "You bitch.. You killed Riku.." She made a light sigh and said, "Not really..." She placed her hand on her chest. "Riku's still living inside of me."

"Grr... That's not funny! Just because you look like him now doesn't mean-" "It's true..." Diva said, now standing infront of him. She picked up his hand, "Feel." she said, bring his hand to her stomach while she sat on the edge of the couch next to him. "There are babies growing inside of me.."

Kai looked at her in horror, "Mine... and Riku's... babies.." she said. Kai bit his lip as he remembered that time on the ship where Diva raped Riku as he laid on the ground, useless, and only able to call out his brother's name. 'Riku...'

He became dazed and started to stare into space. Diva went to touch his hair but stopped when she heard, "Yooohooo!" Nathan poked his head into the tralier, "Diva dear, it's almost time for you to go on!" "I know it is, Nathan..." She got up, hands on hips, "Did you forget to knock before entering?" she asked.

"Oh yes... I'm so sorry..." Nathan said with a sigh. "Now.. do we have any final tweeking to do?" he asked. "I'm okay..." "Let's see..." Nathan brought Diva to a mirror and said, "Ah! Just look at you! Your even more beautiful than usual.." "Your embarrassing me.." Diva said. Kai just stared at her, still sitting on the couch.

"Nathan...I'm singing for Kai today..." "Oh really?" Nathan said, clapsing his hands together, "Lucky you.." "Yeah.. Not really..." Kai said. "What?" Diva looked at Kai and smiled, "Come on, you can be so stubborn."

Lights flashed as Diva went on stage. After looking at the crowd, she started to sing. Amshel and Nathan stood in between Kai backstage. They made him watch the whole concert until she was done. Then Diva met them backstage. "Fabulous!" Nathan greeted her.

"What did you think of my singing, Kai?" She asked. Kai looked away, "I don't care..." Diva sighed, "I held back, but I guess I shouldn't have..." "Diva..." Amshel started, "I know what your gonna say.. To save my voice for a special day, right? she said, looking at him.

She turned back to Kai. "Listen, Kai.." Nathan pushed him towards her. "We have a very special day coming up and I want you to be by my side... So... how about becoming my Chevalier?" she asked and Kai looked at her in surprise, "Wh-What?" "I need another Chevalier to help Nathan and Amshel protect my babies.. And I was thinking of you." Kai looked away, "Not a chance..."

"You know Kai if you become my chevalier, you can make babies with Saya... I bet that changes your mind huh-" "You shut up.. I'll never become your chevalier-" He pulled out a gun and Diva caught it when it was pointing to her.

"Go ahead and shoot me...If you resent me so much..." Diva said, pulling back the gun and lowering it to her heart. "Just go ahead and pull the trigger, Kai. And drink my blood afterwards.. You'll see then you'll get to be with me.. _You understand, don't you Kai?_ " Diva's voice changed into Riku's voice.

"Riku..." Kai said and then he glared at Diva for fooling him and started fidgeting with the trigger. " _Hurry up, Kai...Shoot._ " Kai lowered the gun, "No... Forget it... There is no way I'm doing anything you tell me to do... Riku would never want me to become a Chevalier." "Grrr.." Diva said. "You would.. Riku would want me to be exactly what I am!"

" _Your no fun..._ But maybe I'll just do it anyway..." Diva said and Amshel and Nathan both grabbed Kai as Diva bared her fangs and her eyes turned blue. "Diva!" Saya growled, stepping inbetween her and Kai. Amshel turned into his true form and grabbed Kai. Haji tried to grab Kai but Nathan got him in a headlock, "We've got to stop meeting like this.." He told Haji. "Or... Should we?"

"Saya!" Kai called from up in the air before he was muffled by Amshel. "Kai! I'm com-" "Not so fast, big sister..." Diva said and Saya turned around. Before anything could happen, the children started to turn into Chiropterans.

When Saya looked back, Diva and her chevaliers were gone.

* * *

OMG what's gonna happen? Where are they taking Kai? 0.0!

Check in soon to see how it all plays out!

Disclaimer***The original Episode's plot is copyright to its owner****


	2. The Dark Veil

:D and onward we go! 3

* * *

Part One: The Dark Veil...

* * *

Kai struggled against Amshel's grip. He had brought them to a mountain in the far distance. (Where the helicopters had came from) Diva and Nathan soon joined them.

"Oh what a pain.. Big sis always has to get in the way of my fun..." She grinned at Kai,"Now... Where were we? Oh yes..." Diva's eyes turned blue and she bared her fangs.

"Shiiit! Let me go!" Kai pleaded desperately. Amshel still kept his grip on him. "Don't worry Kai.. Soon you'll be all mine..." She sunk her teeth into Kai's neck. He gasped at the pain, frozen in terror as his blood was slowly taken from him

He was beginning to black out when he heard Saya yell, "Diva! You aren't getting away with this!" and that was the last he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Kai knew he was was in deep shit when he woke up on the couch of Diva's house. He ran his fingers over his neck and found the twin bite marks on his neck and a copper taste in his mouth. He could still feel Diva's presence as if she were right next to him. "I'm turning into a..." he didn't want to finish.

"Shit..." Kai groaned, 'A Chevalier.. That's what I'm turning into...' he thought. Then he started to panic. 'Wait... How long have I been out? I could be a full-blown monster for all I know right now! God...I'm sooo fucked!'

Kai jumped up and nearly collided with Diva.

She smiled at him, "Kai... you're awake... I was just about to sleep with you..." she said.

'

Sleep with?' he thought in alarm as the horrors of his brother being raped flash through his mind.

Diva laughed and wrapped her arms around Kai. "What purpose would that serve? Your not my sister's chevalier so I don't want to 'sleep with you' as much as I want to lay down with you since I thought you were still asleep." Kai froze in place.

Diva lightly pushed Kai back on the couch, snuggling up next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kai wince when her arms touched the bite mark on his neck. Diva studied the bite marks on his neck before kissing him where she bit him. "That reminds me..." Diva said, her eyes turning back to blue.

She began feasting on Kai's blood yet again. Kai was too weak to actually protest and if he did... He knew it was pointless. No one at the Red Shield knew where this was and neither did Kai. If he protest.. She might just kill him and he didn't want that... Monster or not. He winced again though, feeling the sharp fangs that were injected into him.

Diva released him just as he was about to black out again. "Am... I ... Really..." Kai tried asking, weakly. Diva cut her wrist and dots of blood landed on his face just before he blacked out yet again.

"Diva..." Amshel warned, hovering over her now. Diva sighed and let her wound heal up. "We can't trust him yet Diva..." Diva sighed, "I know... But he already thinks he's mine..." she said. "Hmmm... Maybe we could use that to our advantage to get loyalty out of him... But wait Diva... I don't want anymore... traitors ... among us." Amshel said, referring to Solomon.

"Oh, you never let me have any fun..." she whinnied. Amshel sighed, "I'm just trying to get what's best for my beloved Diva.." he said. Diva smirked, "Well aren't we loyal?"

Diva cuddled next to Kai again and released her feminine form. Without a word, Amshel let her be.

* * *

"Kai? A Chevalier? Oh how wonderful!" Nathan cheered as he and Amshel were having a drink in the garden. "Another brother... And not a bad looking one either.. This ought to be really fun!" Amshel took a sip of his wine. "Yes but will he be loyal is the question? It was risky enough to have brought him here... But such is what Diva wishes." he said.

"Oh, who wouldn't want to be loyal to our princess... The world was meant to show off her beauty and radiance..." he twirled his wine around in a cup. "So... what did Kai think when he woke up? I'm sure he wasn't too happy... Diva didn't turn him yet.. Did she?"

Amshel shook his head. "No, she did not.. I wanted to speak with him before that happens... He wasn't awake for long.. Diva went to go take a nap and slept with him on the couch... Though she was about to turn him til I stopped her."

"Huh.. So no cries for help? He sure is strange..." Nathan said.

"Yes, well, Diva claims that he believes Diva already gave him her blood so... I would like to see how we can use this to our advantage.."

"Oooo Plots! If only James were here..." Nathan sighed. "Well... Hopefully it won't just be us against Haji and Saya alone... IF we can make Kai loyal enough..."

"Oh it will.. I can feel it..."Amshel stated boldly. Nathan raised his glass, "To the future?" Amshel picked up his glass, "To the future... For our princess, Diva.."

"For Diva." Nathan repeated.

* * *

To be continued in Part 2: Where loyalties lie.

Sorry this couldn't be a long chapter... I only have about four parts in all for this and I wanted to have different parts for each.

I hope this is getting interesting! Please Rate and Comment!


	3. Where Loyalities Lie

Dun Dun...DUNN! Yes... The next part to this awesome story is up! Hooray for spring break! :D

Recap: Amshel has something up his sleeve... Is he REALLY going to make Kai loyal to Diva? Or will Kai figure out what's going on and plot to get out of there? Let's see where the loyalties are for in:

* * *

PART Two: Where loyalties lie

* * *

(Flashback)

"Diva! You aren't getting away with this!" Saya growled, swinging her sword at Diva. Diva smirked and pulled her and Kai out of range of Saya's sword. "Nathan... Guard Kai if you would..." Diva said before getting up to face her sister.

"Haji!" Saya commanded and Haji tried to snatch Kai away from Nathan but Amshel interfered, and sent Haji back against the cliff. "Now why, older sister, would I let you have Kai? He's not completly turned yet so you can't rush and try to make babies with him like I know you want to..." Diva said with a smirk.

"You will NOT take Kai! I will not let you!" Saya shouted, with tears in her now red eyes. She slide her finger over her blade and the blood flowed thru the niches in the sword. Saya swung and swung at Diva who just kept dodging.

Finally, Diva caught her sword without it cutting her or any blood touching her. Diva flung the sword almost to the edge of the mountain and grabbed Saya's neck, strangling her. "Kai will be mine..." Diva said with a serious face. She tossed Saya to the ground before she and her chevaliers make another escape.

(End of Flashback)

Diva opened her eyes. She looked at Kai and smirked seeing is sleeping form next to hers. Her smile faded when she noticed his face was full of pain and he was breathing low, shallows breathes.

She sighed. "Amshel..." she called.

Amshel quickly appeared at her side. "Yes?"

"Take Kai up to one of the empty rooms and find a human IV for him... I don't want him dying before I can turn him." She said.

"As you wish..." Amshel bowed. As Amshel picked up Kai, Diva gave him a smirk and returned to her Riku form while walking out of the room.

* * *

Kai woke up, feeling more awake than last time he awoke. He was also in a different room, probably somewhere else in the mansion, he figured. He looked down at his arm and found another mark.

"Damnit.. Can she freakin lay of-" he stopped mid-sentence, remembering Diva's blood dripping on him.

He sighed, its not like he can complain, after all...that memory proved that whether he liked it or not.. he didn't have much control over his life now. He sat up and looked around. His white coat was sitting on the edge on the bed, cleaned of the blood from earlier. Another orange button shirt and blue pants also laid underneath them. He got out of bed and looked around the barely decorated room. He opened one of the doors and found a full bathroom.

"I.. wonder if chevaliers ever take baths.." Kai wondered and then he caught himself laughing. "Why the hell am I thinking about that?" he asked, catching his breath. He felt a little better that he could make humor out of this hell of a situation.

To forget all of his problems for a moment, he picked up the clothes laid out for him and stepped into the shower.

* * *

A hour later...

* * *

Kai walked out of the bathroom after spending an hour trying to forget what was happening only to be reminded again when he saw Amshel waiting for him. "Kai, I want you to come with me immediately." He ordered. Kai didn't argue and followed Amshel out of the house and into a car.

Amshel pulled out and started to drive. "Kai..."

"Is this about me becoming Diva's chevalier? I already figured I am turning into one.. Was that it?" Kai asked, cutting Amshel off.

Amshel blinked in surprised but continued in his tone, "No, I was asking of what do you think of Diva as of now?" His eyes locked on Kai,"It is my soul duty to pick out Diva's followers..." he paused, "And traitors... So what are you to her?"

Kai thought about everything he tried to forget for the past hour. He sighed, "I don't really have any other choice but to be a..." he didn't want to say it but he knew Amshel was expecting a straight answer. "f-f-follower..." he managed to finish.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to protect my Diva and her daughters?" Amshel asked, showing no emotion at all. Kai took another deep breath. "She's... My sister-in-law in a way now, right? And her...children..are my brother's ... too..." Kai said, choking up a little bit.

"Hmmm..." Amshel mused with a smirk forming across his lips.

"But... No matter what..." Kai said, looking at him dead on. His smirk began to fade.

"I... Will not let Saya die! No matter what! I'll fight for Diva and protect her children but I will never let Saya die." Kai stated.

Amshel stopped the car. Uh oh... Kai thought, but remained unshaken.

"Saya wants to kill Diva! How would you not want her dead!" Amshel asked, angrily.

"Well becoming a monster or not... I'll never lose my human side or emotions! I wont let that happen!" Kai said back.

Amshel's form began to shake, as he were about to change into his true form. Kai felt a new surge of confidence to confront Amshel. If he were going to have to deal with this asshole for eternity, might as well set some ground, he thought.

Amshel froze and his temper seemed to cool. "Sigh.. You're lucky Diva's expecting you.." Amshel said, getting the car out of 'park' and turning it back around.

* * *

...

* * *

Diva and Nathan were waiting in the front of the house when they pulled up. Diva grabbed Kai around the waist when he stepped out and then glared at Amshel.

"Don't... Even... Think... of hurting him." Diva said sternly. Amshel looked at Diva and then disappeared. 'She's on my side' He thought with a grin. Partial hell I'm going to put everyone through for making me a chevalier.

"Diva..." Nathan said, and she took a long sigh. "I'll talk to him latter... But definitely not now in his mood." Diva frowned.

Nathan shook his head, "Diva, Diva..." He smiled, "Would you like if Kai came with us?"

Diva's face lit up as she looked at Nathan with glee, "Yes!" Diva proclaimed cheerfully.

"Kai?"

"Er... Sure...?" he said, trying not to show how much he wish he didn't have to go, but let Diva drag him into the car without protest and Nathan smiled, climbing into the car and driving off.

* * *

They arrived at an auditorium about two hours later.

Diva rushed into her dressing room and Kai and Nathan were backstage. "Kai, you're pushing your luck by provoking Amshel.." Nathan warned, "Just be lucky Diva saved you." Nathan said.

"Well... If I'm going to be forced into being Diva's chevalier, might as well make hell for him." Kai said.

Nathan sighed, "You speak as though you ARE one already..." Kai looked at him. "I... thought I was one? Didn't Diva drain my blood? And that other time... She cut her wrist and the blood...it dripped..." Kai was befuddled.

Nathan sighed, "Be lucky I'm a nice person... Kai... you're not... Diva just feasted on your blood. If you were turned... You would know... And you would be able to hear Diva singing in her room right now."

Kai stared at Nathan. "Are... You serious?" He asked.

Nathan laughed, "I am so sorry Kai, no... I'm lying... sorry... I had to get you back for messing with poor Amshel."

Kai turned red and fussed "God Damnit, don't fuck with me like that!"

Nathan laughed, "You've got to admit.. I really did get you.."

"Augh!" Kai crossed his arms and face the other direction.

Believe me, or don't... You know the truth now.. Nathan thought to himself. Hmmm I wonder if Solomon delivered my message yet?

Kai thought about the joke Nathan pulled on him. He really didn't want to have to deal with dumb shit like that.. Or .. Was it dumb? Maybe it was the truth.. Kai shook his head, Why would he help me out? He's Diva's pet... Oh yeah... so am I.

Diva stepped out on stage, the lights focusing on her. A small crowd had formed over the course of Nathan and Kai's conversation. She looked to Nathan who nodded and gave a devious smile to Kai before turning to the small crowd and singing.

As her voice filled the auditorium, voices hushed and the only sound was her voice alone. Though he found her song revolting he seemed to of gotten a little distracted watching her because he slightly jumped when Nathan nudged him.

He handed Kai his gun back, "Here... You're too young to actually have any fighting skill so defend yourself with this." Kai took his gun back, "Why are you..." "Just take it.. And don't let Amshel see I gave it back to you..."

Kai put his gun away, Okay.. Something is up... What does he know that I don't?, he wondered.

* * *

Don't you wish you can just shout to Kai the answer to his questions?

Poor Kai...

Now what is Nathan up to? We know he freed Solomon in the anime but why? And why is he trying to tell Kai what he doesn't know?

I sense a plot change! :D

Almost there guys... And Kai still has time to redeem himself... If he figures out he's not really a Chevalier!

Will he prevail? Or Fail?

Find out in part three: The Guest of Honor

Rate and Comment!


	4. Guest of Honor

The saga continues! What will the outcome be for Kai? Will he really be Diva's Chevalier? Will he be rescued? Will somebody tell Kai anything? Let's find out

PART Three: The Guest of Honor

* * *

(Flashback)

The hotel room was dark and silent. Saya laid on her bed curled into a ball. In her mind she replayed Kai being taken away from her by Diva over and over again. Dread and agony filled her being. How could she let this happen? Again? Kai could already be turned.. or Worst!

Haji entered the room and frown. He wasn't much for emotion but seeing her in this state hurt him as well. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them apart revealing the bright sunlight. Saya remained curled into a ball.

"Saya..." Haji sat next to her on the bed, placing a hand on her arm.

"Oh..Haji... What am I going to do?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes, "If... If Diva turned Kai into her chevalier... That would make Kai my enemy and I'll have to..." Saya began to sob.

Haji pulled her close to him,"Saya... If it is your wish... I wont ever kill Kai.."

"But... even so... if I kill Diva... What are her chevaliers going to do? Mainly Kai? I mean.. His thoughts would be for Diva... So... He won't ever be the same..." "Sa-Hmph..." Saya looked up and Haji was glaring at something in the distance.

She followed his gaze and Solomon was standing in her doorway in his black suit.

"Saya... So nice to see you..." Haji went to lounge at Solomon but Solomon dodged and caught his arm, "I'm not here to fight, Haji.. I'll be out of the way in a second..." Solomon flashed a letter in front of his face.

"Haji... just let him show me the letter..." Saya said. Haji reluctantly pulled his hand away and stepped back.

"Thank you..." Solomon smiled, walking up to Saya. He frown when he saw the state she was in. "What.. is going on between you and Diva? And.. more importantly.. What's with you and Nathan?"

Saya looked questionably at Solomon,"What are you talking about?" she asked. He flashed the letter again, "This is from Nathan... I owe him one from saving me from Amshel so when he asked me to deliver this to you... I was quite surprised..."

Solomon placed the letter in her hands, "Saya... Please tell me what's going on with this..."

"Her brother was taken by Diva.." Haji growled. Solomon blinked, "Kai? Diva took Kai? That's going too far!"

Saya wasn't paying too much attention to them as she read the letter:

Kai is not one of us.

Just one line... Nothing else besides that. Saya gasped. Haji and Solomon looked at her. "Kai's not... Kai's not a chevalier yet!" she said, as tears of happiness filled her eyes. Both chevaliers let out a sigh of relief.

"Saya... There's something else in the letter..." Solomon noticed. Saya wiped her eyes and looked into the letter. Two tickets were left in the envelope for a concert the next day in the next town over. It was a concert where Diva was singing.

"He... gave me and Haji tickets... And this letter.. Why?" Saya wondered.

Solomon smiled, "Looks like he wanted to help you get Kai back... Even though Amshel would kill him if he did that to Diva..." Solomon knew the real reason was because Nathan wanted to help Solomon out.

"I can.. Get back Kai! I can save him!" Saya thought aloud. "I...can Get Kai back!" She repeated again, a smile forming on her face. She turned to Solomon, "Thank you, Solomon.. I guess I owe you one..."

"No need!" Solomon said, giving her a quick peck on the lips before Saya or Haji could react.

He retreated quickly, "That is enough payment for me..." He smiled and then left.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Kai was watching Diva sing from another side of the stage. He had to get away from Nathan for awhile. Was he or was he not Diva's chevalier? He had to know! The image flashed in his mind about Diva's blood dripping on him before he blacked out.. Course like Riku he wouldn't remember if Diva gave her blood to him.. so.. What to do?

Kai felt his neck that had the bite marks on it. "No... It's real... I have to accept that.. No matter what..." he said to himself. He looked back at Diva singing. He wished Diva used her form that looks like Saya..rather than Riku's form... At least it wouldn't be like salt in his wounds.

Diva's singing stopped and Kai didn't even blink before Haji and Saya appeared on the stage as the crowd quickly evacuated in terror.

"Diva!" Saya growled, taking out her sword. Diva smirked, "Big sister... Here for my show? Too bad you scared off my fans.. Guess you just wanted a private concert then.." Nathan appeared at her side and Kai dash over to Diva also and stood in a guarding pose.

"Kai!" Saya blinked, "Kai... you're not her chevalier... What are you doing? Move out the way before you get hurt!"

Kai took out his gun and pointed it at Saya. "I can't let you do that Saya... You can't go near Diva-" Haji went to lunge at him but Nathan transformed and knocked Haji to the wall and then faced Saya.

"Kai... Bring Diva home, if you don't mind... And tell big brother Amshel that I'll be home a little later..." he called back to Kai who nodded, "Gotcha..." He took Diva's hand and started running.

"Kai! Wait! You're not-!" Nathan's chiropteran arm crossed her sword. "Hush now... I'd like to see his performance.. Wouldn't you?"

Haji quickly disappeared and appeared in front of Kai and Diva just before they reached the car.

"Kai... Come with me..." Haji said, "You must be confused.. You're not a Chevalier..."

Kai pointed his gun at Haji. "Sorry Haji but I'm not buying that! Move or I'll shoot!"

Diva laughed, "Wow, Kai.. You're really getting into this... I like that..." she grinned wickedly.

"Don't touch him!" Haji said, trying to stop Diva from biting into Kai.

Kai shot Haji several times and Haji stopped. Kai didn't even wince as Diva took a quick sip of his blood. "Mmmm Just what I needed..." she said, wiping her mouth and pulling out her own sword. "Haji... It's a shame I had a taste of Riku's blood... It overrode my thoughts of you..." she appeared next to him and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Too bad these aren't your babies... Huh Haji?"

Haji jumped back, away from her and Diva laughed, "Oh? So that's all that it took? Mentioning that it should of been 'us'? If you would of cooperated with us sooner... Kai would of never had to lose his brother... Right Kai? Doesn't it upset you that if Haji cooperated with us.. Riku wouldn't of had to die by my hand?!"

Diva saw the anger growing inside of Kai and the piercing glare he shot at Haji, "You're kidding! If you would of slept with Diva.. I would of never lost Riku? Grrrr..." Kai grabbed Diva's sword and begin to swing at Haji, "God.. Dammit... Haji! What.. The ...Hell?" he said, saying each word with every stroke.

Haji dodged them left in right. He didn't know what to do.. He couldn't attack Kai because Saya had ordered him to...but what to do?

"Ahhhhh!" everyone heard Saya screaming, "Saya!" Haji said and disappeared to go help Saya. Kai took the chance and ordered Diva into the car as he jumped in and sped off before Haji could come back.

* * *

"-And then, after Kai tried to use my sword to attack Haji... Haji ran off because Saya started to cry out and we got away! Hahahah!,"she went into a fit of laughter.

"Hmmmm..." Amshel thought, "Interesting..."

Diva clung on to Kai, "He really saved me today!" Diva didn't noticed but Kai caught the jealous glare Amshel directed towards him. "What an amazing story.." he said, taking a sip of his wine, not dropping his glare. Kai smirked at Amshel; he liked seeing him mad.

Diva suddenly put a hand to her stomach, "Amshel.." He looked to Diva and set down his wine glass, "So it is time I see..."

Kai looked between Diva and Amshel, "What's...?" he looked down at Diva's stomach, "Are... You okay?" Diva started laughing, "Oh you silly thing...My babies.. It's time for me to have them~!" She grabbed Kai's hand and placed it on her stomach, and he could feel a faint 'kick'. His imediate reaction was to be terrified, but he was able to remain calm, "I...guess these would be... my nieces..." He managed to say without a hint of panic or disgust in his voice but Diva could tell he was a little pale.

She smirked and raised her hand to Kai's face, "You're mine now, Kai. You will be a daddy to them.." She felt Kai flinch so she pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. Kai's and Amshel's eyes went wide but Amshel quickly regained his composer, "Diva... My queen.. Don't you think you should be getting ready?"

When Diva pulled back she was in her femine form and winked at Kai, "Little easier to like the kiss if I look like Saya... Right?" she teased as Kai's face was red but also froze in shock. She turned to Amshel, "Must you be a drag? I was simply trying to get Kai as excited about my babies as the rest of you.." Amshel bowed, "I apologize for my actions.."

Kai recovered from his shock and sat up. "What.. exactly happens when you have ..them?" he asked.

"My dear sister is going to try and kill us.." Diva replied her eyes flashing blue, "But I'll kill her before I let that happen. My children are not gonna die having to fight!"

"Diva save your strength..." Amshel cautioned. "I will... " she looked to Kai, "Kai... let me drink some more of your tasty blood.. So I can have more strength... I'll give you more of my blood and make you stronger for my babies..." She edged closer to him.

He wanted to shoot her. Pull the trigger just as he almost did before. He wouldn't care if he got murdered immediately afterwards by Amshel,but something was holding him back. Not just Diva turning him into a chevalier, or changing forms to look like Riku, but her children. Yes they were a product of the worst day of his life, but it also wasn't their fault.

The only reasonable thing he's ever heard from girl, who he only thought of as a demeanted socialpath, was that she didn't want them to die having to fight this war. That was the most human sounding thing to ever come out of her mouth. He may not like having to guard Diva for the rest of eternity.. and he still wouldn't let Saya die no matter how infatuated he will be with Diva when he fully turns. He unbuttoned his shirt a bit, exposing his neck to Diva, "Make me stronger then... So I can protect them.. Please.."

"You're submitting to me, Kai?" Diva asked as a devilish grin appeared. Kai looked the other way, "I honestly still don't like you, Diva... and I don't want Saya to die..But I .. I want to protect them... Even if that means I have to protect you too..."

"Such a noble act! I'll tell you what... I'll drink enough to make you sleep again... That way you wont remember drinking my blood... Like last time." She chuckled as she got ontop of Kai. He didn't even whince as Diva bared her fangs and sunk them into his neck.

Kai was feeling weaker and weaker. He didn't feel like he was losing here. Though this was probably the last time he would be awake with full control on how he felt about this sitution, but he had hope. Maybe it wont be immediately but he knew he could never fully lose himself. Solomon was proof that Diva couldn't fully bound him. Though he was a Chevalier to his brother's killer, he vowed silently to keep his head on straight and never harm Saya. He fainted, glad he could escape everything if only for a moment.

"Diva... restrain yourself if you don't want to kill him before you can turn him."

Diva pulled back, her eyes fading back to normal. Amshel handed Diva a towel and she wiped the blood from her face. "I didn't drink as much as you think.. I'm not stupid Amshel... Though he will be out for a bit.. Has Nathan arrived yet? It's almost time."

"Mon Chéri~ I wouldn't dare miss the arrival of the little princesses.." Nathan said, walking into the room. He noticed Kai slumpped over on couch, "Oh? What's going on here?" "I needed his blood.. Nathan.. my babies.." Nathan picked her up. "Let's bring you to a more comfortable room dear.." He looked to Amshel, "Grab him for me wont you?" Amshel frowned and picked up Kai. "What a pain.." he mumbled.

* * *

OMG! Kai's in deep trouble if this persist! o.o! Poor Haji... He knows now that if Diva would of gotten him instead of Riku , Riku would still be alive. And poor Kai... Being completely confused! For all SolomonXSaya fans... the kiss Solomon stole was for ya'll! :)

Does this mean Kai will become a chevalier after all? Is it too late to save him? Why didn't Nathan's plan work? Why did Nathan later keep them from rescuing Kai? We are edging towards the finale of this grand series! How do YOU think it will end?

Kai as a Chevalier or Not as one?

For those that are re-reading you'll notice that I changed a few things up ;P

Thank You for reading!

To be continued in PART four: The drop of blood.


End file.
